Handicapped children with e.g. brain damage which occurred before, during or just after birth do not have full control over their body functions, and often have a limited ability to move and have some characteristic patterns of movement and resting positions. In particular the resting positions are often incorrect and in the long run cause thrust loads in the lumbar region, hip joint luxations and gradual damage to the ability to sit. Also, with elderly people, who are forced to stay in bed permanently or for long periods of time there are risks of damage of such type and also risks for bedsores.
There is already a device on the market, consisting of a rest, somewhat shorter than the patient, and mainly designed like a seat with a back rest. Belonging to this there is a cushion intended to be placed between the patient's legs and one or more straps to keep the patient lying on his side with his back turned to the back rest.
However, the known device has a number of disadvantages. It is comparatively big and it is cumbersome to turn the patient from one side to the other. The cushion intended for leg support is completely loose and easily moves into positions where it does not serve any purpose.